the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate V. McTravis
Sad faces are just smiles to the contrary. Biography At age 16, Kate is the second and only oldest daughter of the McTravis family. She is very intelligent and quite funny. Kate is a junior at Royal Woods High School and attends school with her older brother Bryan. Personality Despite being the only girl in the McTravis family, Kate is very helpful and very brave, strong and cheerful. Several examples of this are expressed throughout the series. In "Linc or Swim", she knows the rules of the game, "Marco Polo", she manages to win from Luan. In "Project Loud House," she is shown able to walk and chew gum at the same time. In "Changing the Baby", she is hidden in Lily's closet and can not be found. When she is being questioned by Lincoln and Lucy in "Sleuth or Consequences," she is enraged, and says she would never do anything like that. Kate is shown to be skilled in arts, wood carving, singing, lock-picking and dancing, she is creatively and artistically inclined. She is also very friendly and gets along with her siblings. Kate suffers from Coulophobia, as seen in "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori" and "Future Tense". This phobia is most prominent in "Along Came a Sister," where in a flashback she attacks her brother who was dressed as a clown. Kate faces her fear and helps Lincoln and Clyde out of the haunted house, showing that she has a big heart. Kate also proved that it can be short wick, as shown in the episode "Responsability" (episode invented). She fills her brothers with patience, and then she threatens to break all their objects. In addition, in "No Spoilers," it is shown that she is the only person in the family sufficiently caring in the family to be able to make the perfect surprise party because she pays attention to what people like. Appearance Kate has long red hair with a blue wick, side fringe and three pairs of eyelashes. She is a bit low as Bryan, but taller than her younger brothers. Her main outfit is a red coat with a gray white blouse. She brown boots, she wears the same pair of white round sunglasses with black lenses on top of the head. Leni's bathing suit is also red, only one piece of two pieces. The upper half has two single strips, while the lower half is longer than the upper half and has four white buttons. Instead of sunglasses, she does not wear anything. Her evening gown consists of a red seafoam sweater, which looks very similar to her normal outfit but sleeveless. In "Hand-Me-Downer," she was seen as a younger girl, but her wardrobe was totally different. She wore a plaid red dress and red sandals with black bows over them. In "Self Improvement," she was seen as a younger girl again. He wore a black shirt SMOOCH band, brown shorts, white socks and green shoes. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos K Indomitable No minicomic Deuces Wild! and her animated adaptation, Kate takes on the identity of the superhero "K Indomitable". She plays the role of one of Ace Savvy's comrades. Her signature weapons are heart bonds with which she uses to bind her enemies. In comics, she is summoned by Savvy alongside the rest of her deck to help him and Jack One-Eyed to defeat the gas monster. After defeating him, they prepare to fight a garbage monster. K Indomitable appears again in "Pulp Friction" along with the rest of Full House Gang. During her appearance in the episode, she saved Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack from falling into a shark pit using her pink bow as a rope. Trivia * In "Driving Miss Hazy" and "Along Came a Sister," she is shown that she likes to make smoothies, and can be really creative in choosing ingredients to use. * In "Driving Miss Hazy" it is revealed that: ** Kate is left-handed ** Kate did not have a driver's license. ** Kate failed her driving test 3 times. * However, it was revealed in the Lana episode "Listen Out Loud" that Kate learned to drive. * In "Driving Miss Hazy", Kate is shown to have great wood skills. * In "Space Invader," Kate says she likes to brush her hair 50 times a day. * In "House Music", shows that Kate can carry her younger brothers with only one arm. * Kate's strength is shown in "Health Kicked," when she holds one arm while holding Bryan in her other arm, and Dustin and Drake hold her leg. * In "A Tattler's Tale," it is shown that in addition to her fear of clowns, Kate is also afraid of skeletons. * Kate is one of the people who caused a blackout with the Louds. She caused one in "Overnight Success" with Leni, while the other two are Lincoln in "Left in the Dark" and Luna in "A Tattler's Tale." * In "The Sweet Spot", it is shown that during road trips, the movement of the van puts Kate in a trance. * According to the Nick Animation Podcast episode 20, Kate's favorite movie is Forgotten Me * In "Lock 'n' Loud," it is revealed that the work of his life is an unfinished picture of his family. Category:McTravis Family Category:Female Characters